Talk:CHAPTER 15: Preperation
A couple of comments: Captain's Insignia "three golden rings on the uniform sleeves" -- modern US and UK navies use *four* rings for captains. It used to be three rings a long time ago in the Royal Navy, but almost all services worlwide use 4 rings for the captain now. Three or four rings? Thank you for pointing that out. I am so thankful and appreciate your comments, insights and corrections.It is badly needed and please keep them coming, even if I do not always agree or act on it. I haven't added the Uniform and Uniform insignia article to the Wiki yet and the chapter "Captains" of Book 4 is not posted. In the Galactic Chronicles Universe, the Rank Captain is exclusive for those commanding a ship. Officers like Base commanders, Administration Officers etc. are promoted to Commodore instead. Commodore is a defunct no longer used rank in the US Navy and used to be a step above Captain. Some European Countries used the Rank Captain Lt. for Commanding officers of smaller ships (Subs for example). In the Galactic Chronicles Universe, Captains have three rings on their sleeves. Commodores do not have sleeve rins and Admirals 4 (or in the Case of McElligott there are 5) However having said all this. I think you still have a valid point and I think I change / edit this to 4 rings in the next re write as it might be less confusing and doesn't need an explanation. Midshipmen I also altered the original meaning of the rank Midshipman (the link leads to my "xplanation). But maybe I need to change this as well. :Vanessa, I think your concept of having ranks limited to a position of commanding a vessel is fine. I just wanted to check whether it was a mistake. :The term Captain is ambiguous in any case in -- position vs. rank. Would Captain Harris, possibly the most senior commander of a vessel have the same rank as captain, say, of a small courier? Or the Tigershark? :-) :One possibility is to reserve Captain solely for the position, and have no rank specifically for commanding a ship. :Thus Captain Harris could be a rear admiral; while Captain Olafson could be a Lt. Commander. Both would be addressed as Captain while in position, and maybe have some sort of insignia of command, separate from the rings on their sleeves that indicate rank. :But in any case, I am impressed by the thought you gave to your universe, and look forward to reading more! --Samuelmichaels 17:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hi Samuel, ::::I think having a discussion , talk about something "Galactic Chronicles" is something real nice, so thank you for that. Also thank you for your insights about a subject I am thinking about for quite a while. I feel there aren't enough ranks between Ensign and Admiral. In the US Navy any commisioned officer could be Captain of a Vessel and just as Stahl tells Eric during the Big Test, you are the Captain regardless of actual rank. I am still contemplating a special rank "Starship Captain" and make it more than a term but a rank. Now reading your comments and ideas. I think I finally found the solution to this dilemma I have since the second rewrite. ::::"Having some insignia of command" is that solution. It sounds simple and something I should have thought about, but sometimes you don't see the obvious and talking to someone helps. So for that I would like to repeat my thank you. ::::Vanessa Ravencroft 19:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Name I believe you mean "Preparation", not "Preperation". The chapter title on FictionPress is "Preparation" (correct), however the chapter heading *within* the chapter is "Preperation" (incorrect). --Samuelmichaels 23:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Preparation/Preperation Oh boy that's a bad error and right in the title of a chapter. Thanks!!! I change it right away (You are welcome to edit, add and change anything you like btw. I raise your rights for the Wiki right away)